


Derrière

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jealous sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Taking Photos During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: When Chris and Viktor enjoy a few tasteful photos of Chris' ass, Yuuri feels ignored. Yuuri makes sure Viktor knows just who it is he comes home to after Chris leaves.





	Derrière

"Oh wow, that one's absolutely stunning, Chris…" Viktor said, with an odd reverence that Yuuri had a specific… _distaste_ for, given the subject matter of the book he and Chris were currently looking at on the couch. The book in their hands had a simple, glossy black cover with a silvery scripted font reading _**‘Derrière’**_ on the front.

Yuuri had been the one to open the book first, squeaking as he saw the first two pages. A full two pages devoted to a photo of Chris, their good friend, Christophe Giacometti, laying on his side, completely nude. 

Thankfully facing _away_ from the camera.

Chris did a lot of modeling. And Yuuri didn't blame him, he was an attractive man. What he did not appreciate, however, was his fiancé, sitting on the couch beside him, flipping through a recent proof book of what was ostensibly just ass shots, _critiquing the lighting_.

" _Merci, mon ami_. I'm particularly fond of this photographer. Slept with him after that shoot…" Chris sighed with a memory very obviously hanging off the end of his tongue, but a quick flick of hazel eyes in Yuuri’s direction and he let the words die in his mouth. Yuuri crossed his arms and fished his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his Instagram feed aimlessly, trying not to look like the jealous fiancé as Viktor tapped his finger to his lips, critiquing someone else's naked body.

Yuuri shot heated glares at his fiancé when Chris wasn't looking, biding his time until the Swiss skater went home for the night, swirling the red wine in his glass as Viktor and Chris drank their fill, finishing off a bottle between the two of them.

When Chris finally said his _adieu_ and Viktor and Yuuri were finished playing host, the pleasant smile slid from Yuuri's face. The older man gasped as Yuuri pressed him against the door and began kissing him angrily, hungrily. Viktor, of course, was over the moon at the dominant behavior of his fiancé, and even more overjoyed when he dragged him by the arm to the bedroom.

Viktor giggled as Yuuri pulled the door shut behind them, having already put Makkachin to bed in the spare bedroom for the night. “I love having Chris over. When should do this more often, don't you think- _oh!_ ” a soft, surprised noise escaped Viktor's chest as Yuuri pushed him into bed.

"Yuuri? What's gotten into you?" Viktor teased when Yuuri climbed on top of him and began kissing and sucking at the line of his jaw, the column of his throat. It wasn't beyond Yuuri to have these sudden bursts of dominance, but this… this was different. Yuuri was being rougher than his _usual_ possessive behavior.

"You spent all night going _on_ and _on_ about Chris' ass and I was sitting right there…" Yuuri whined, the pitiful noises shooting straight to Viktor’s cock.

Viktor chuckled through his arousal. "Yuuri, you know nothing would happen-"

"I know that, Viktor. But I'm your fiancé. And I'm right here." Yuuri interrupted with a heated roll of his hips over Viktor’s pelvis, "So tell me, Vitya; is the real thing better than a photo?"

Viktor swallowed thickly at the heat in Yuuri's eyes, the hunger flashing like glowing coals; he stammered a quick, "Of course, love, of course."

"What's better about it, Vitya?" Yuuri crooned as he rolled his hips again, grinding down with a heated glare.

"Yuuri, _zolotse_ , you know I only have eyes for you-" Viktor yelped as Yuuri groped at his half-hard cock.

"Do you, Vitya?” Yuuri pouted, his eyes glittering and mischievous, “I even wore the jeans that you say make my butt look amazing, and you didn't look at it once." A fat lower lip trembled as he gripped tightly at his cock through his jeans. The contradiction of his sweet expression and the scintillating pressure nearly drove Viktor mad.

" _Detka_ , f-fuck, I- I'm sorry, I wanted to be polite and look at Chris' new book." Viktor's eyes rolled back as Yuuri dragged the heel of his hand over his shaft.

"I. Don't. Care." Yuuri growled, before he caught Viktor's lips in a hungry kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

“H-How can I make it up to you, darling?" Viktor panted against Yuuri's lips, already rocking into his palm, his cock straining underneath his tight jeans. A devious smile cocked the corner of that kiss-bitten mouth up to the ceiling.

“You really want to make it up to me, Vitya?" Yuuri plucked the glasses from his nose and pushed his bangs out of his face. "You mean it?" He narrowed those amber eyes at Viktor, a heavy gaze that made Viktor swallow thickly, he had flipped the Eros switch.

“Of course, love, of course. Just tell me what you want." Viktor pleaded, sounding every bit as needy as he felt, he loved when Yuuri took control like this. It drove him wild seeing Yuuri so commanding, so… _hot_.

"What I want…" Yuuri pulled Viktor's zipper, that abrasive sound shooting sparks down his spine, "… is this…" he wrapped his hand around Viktor's cock, making the Russian throw his head back and moan, "… inside me." Viktor surged upward and grabbed twin handfuls of Yuuri's ass, sinking his fingers into the firm globes of muscle and flipped him onto his back, only to be confused when Yuuri pushed him off.

" _Lyubov moya_ , y-you said-"

"I want to ride you, Vitya." He whispered darkly, "I want to watch you watch me do it.” And in seconds, Viktor was the hardest he had ever been in his life.

"Fuck, Yuuri, didn't know you were the jealous type." Viktor chuckled hotly, quickly shimmying out of his jeans and sweater, tossing them haphazardly on the ground and settling below Yuuri again.

"Then you haven't been paying very close attention, Viktor." Yuuri's voice was commanding and dark as he slowly pulled his sweater over his head, peeling himself out of those tight jeans, his briefs following quick as a flash. "Because I don't want you looking at anyone else but _me_." 

Yuuri straddled Viktor's thighs, facing away from him. He could practically _feel_ Viktor's eyes on him as he reached back and began teasing his own rim, dripping lube over himself and swirling the slick liquid over his heated flesh.

"Would you like help with that, Yuuri?" Viktor purred as he wrapped a hand around himself, his core tightening at the sight of Yuuri so lewdly touching himself.

"No. J-just watch." Yuuri instructed, a throaty moan falling from his lips. The Russian hummed a quiet affirmative and laid back, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as Yuuri's fingers traced his entrance in slow, deliberate circles. "Are you watching, Vitya?" Yuuri moaned, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of having such control of the mood. He wasn't used to being the one giving the commands but, _good god_ , it felt amazing.

" _Da_ , darling, I can't… I can't take my eyes off you." Viktor whispered hoarsely, his own hand stroking himself in time with Yuuri's fingers, hypnotized by the lewd display as one finger dipped inside to the first knuckle. " _Yebat_ , Yuuri,” Viktor cursed, “this is… you're so…"

"Lost for words already, Nikiforov?" Yuuri chuckled hotly, arching his spine in a feline display as he pushed his finger deeper inside himself, aware of just where to curl the digit, of how the slow, circular motion against his walls made that coil of heat build inside of him. "The show has only just begun." Viktor gasped as the Japanese man slid a second finger past his rim, scissoring and fucking himself right in front of his eyes. 

"God, I love seeing you like this…” Viktor moaned, his hips bucking upward.

"M-More than Chris' st-stupid book?" Yuuri smirked devilishly over his shoulder.

"So, _so_ much more. You're stunning like this, _zolotse_."

"Vitya, look at me." Yuuri commanded darkly, the tone of his voice making Viktor shudder.

"I am, _detka_."

"No," Yuuri chuckled hotly, glancing over his shoulder. "The mirror, Vitya."

Viktor glanced to the left, to the full-length mirrored doors of their wardrobe, the four glassy doors reflecting them in an almost pornographic pose; Viktor lying on his back, pumping his own cock as his fiancé hovered over his lap, fucking himself with his fingers, his dick hard and thick, dripping and untouched. Viktor's mouth went dry at the sight of it, the pair of them silhouetted by the city lights through the window. 

" _Der'mo_ , Yuuri, fuck-" His tongue was too thick in his mouth to say anything else.

"That's right. W-watch." Yuuri moaned as a third finger slipped inside, the wet squelch of lube turning Viktor's skin inside out. He needed to be inside him. Now. "My ass is the _only ass_ you like. Do you hear me, Viktor? Just. Mine."

" _Bozhe moy_ …” Viktor threw his head back as his chest began to heave, his hand moving faster and his wrist flicking over the head of his cock in a way that raced him nearly up to the edge. “Yuuri, pl-please, I’m already so close, baby, please, r-ride me?” Viktor might have been embarrassed at the needy sound of his voice, if he wasn’t already so far gone.

“Take a picture.” Yuuri moaned as he toyed with his prostate, his cock leaking precome into Viktor’s lap.

“What?” Viktor gasped, his mind thick with lust and drunk on sex.

“Take. A. Picture. You heard me, Nikiforov.” Viktor fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it from the nightstand. "I don't hear any tapping, Vitya…" The Japanese man drawled, perspiration building at the base of his spine and on his brow. He was close, he knew it, but the coil of excitement in his gut spurred him on to keep up the power play. He smiled darkly at the sound of furious clicking behind him. Glancing at the mirror, he watched Viktor's hand shake as he pointed his phone at his ass, at the lewd pumping and scissoring of his fingers that he started to over-exaggerate, the motion making him bite down on his lip.

"Yes, that's it, baby" Viktor whispered thickly, licking his dry lips, trying his best to sound like a professional, sinking into the game his fiancé started. "Just like that. Turn your head, darling, yes like that." He smiled as Yuuri looked into the mirror at him, nothing but heat and _Eros_ in his amber eyes. "God, you're so hot, Yuuri…”

"Am I?" the younger man put on an air of innocence, so sharply contrasting his sinful pose. "Hotter than Chris?"

"Hotter than hell itself." the Russian proclaimed, throwing his phone onto the bed and reaching up to dance his fingertips over Yuuri's jutting hip bone. "Now, _please_ …" he nearly choked as Yuuri sank onto his cock, the smaller man moaning loudly as Viktor stretched him better than his fingers ever could.

"God yes, Vii-hiiitya, love your cock s-so much, so big and th-thick-" Yuuri babbled as Viktor fucked up into him with feverish speed, skin slapping wetly against skin. Yuuri wrapped a hand around himself and pulled in time with Viktor's vicious thrusts, squeaking and mewling.

"And I love your ass. So t-tight and perfect for me, God, you're a fucking dream." Viktor's breath began to stutter as Yuuri's pleasured cries pitched up into screams. Long, alabaster fingers gripped his wide hips so tightly Yuuri thought they might bruise, but he _liked_ the thought of a mark from those hands.

"Vitya, s-so clo-ose~" Yuuri felt his body beginning to clench around that thick intrusion erratically. “Please don’t st-stop…”

"Me too, close for you, _zolotse_ , so close for you-" Viktor cried as his edge approached, that ribbon of arousal tightening around his spine. Yuuri whimpered as come bubbled over his fist, his body thrumming with the buzzing aftershock as his fiancé's hips stuttered beneath him. Viktor thrusted up hard, so hard it made Yuuri's spine arch as he dug his nails into his wide hips. "Oh… oh, god…” Viktor's mutterings became mumbled gibberish as his seed painted the inside of Yuuri's walls white, his cock throbbing and pulsing deep inside his fiancé.

Yuuri ground over Viktor's lap, milking his cock until he whimpered with overstimulation. "Enjoy the show, Vitya?" he smirked, hair sticking to his clammy forehead as he slowly slid up and off, both of them groaning at the kiss of cool air on their bullied skin.

Viktor grabbed his wrist and pulled him down sharply onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his back and pressing a hungry, growling kiss to his lips. "Very, very much, _lyubov moya_."

"I need to clean up." Yuuri blushed, squirming at the sensation of Viktor's come seeping down his thighs. Viktor picked up his phone again and snapped a close-up of Yuuri, his flushed, blissful expression.

"One for the album?"

"I am _not_ making one of those books." Yuuri huffed as he stood up from the bed, the ache in his lower back feeling so _fucking_ good. "That was for your eyes only, and don't you forget it, Vitya."

Viktor grinned, ogling his fiancé as he strolled to their en-suite. "Oh, I'll never forget, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make this little goblin smile!
> 
> ❤️IA❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> Original concept written with help from [Lauriana25](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25).


End file.
